


Darkness find light

by CursedWonders



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fel-Tainted Khadgar (Warcraft), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Anduin Lothar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedWonders/pseuds/CursedWonders
Summary: Khadgar falls into the pool with Fel but getting rid of it isn't quite so easy.Not necessarily a romantic pairing but it can be read that way.
Relationships: Khadgar & Anduin Lothar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Darkness find light

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2016 when the movie came out, but never posted it. So I fixed it up and hopefully someone will enjoy it.

His world was energy - a green, living thing that pulsed with every beat of his heart. So unlike arcane, this was burning, raging _chaos._ For one horrible moment his very blood seemed to boil, and the mage screamed in agony, sure that this alien magic would tear him apart.

But then it was over, and there was no more pain at all.

He opened his eyes to see a man backing away, eyes filled with horror. The sight tugged at something in his chest. Emotion? Yes, that's what it was, but he couldn't name it. _Curiosity, confusion, dread?_ His mind supplied. The mage wished it could supply something a little more urgent, his name might have been a good start. The sudden realization that he truly couldn't remember sent a wave of panic over the mage, but that too quickly subsided, overpowered by the humming in his veins, so _warm_ and _pleasant_. _All that he could do, and all that he could take. Then no one could discard him ever again. It would be better that way, would it not?_

The man spoke... probably. It wasn’t enough, but it made the mage pause. What was he doing? Had he been using magic? Curious, he watched himself from afar, saw the hollowness inside unnaturally green eyes, and the way ugly, green magic curled around his hands. Was that really him? It had to be somebody else, a stranger hiding under his skin.

He didn't want to keep seeing that, so he turned his attention to the other man. The man was cowering, pleading. The mage noted that his sword was discarded, and his hands raised. _Surrendering so easily?_ No, the mage realized - the man was showing he was not a threat. Something akin to pity tugged at the mage's heart. Didn't this knight know? There was no fighting The Fell.

_Fell_. The name made the mage shift. It was wrong. Fell corrupted, destroyed everything it touched. Those thoughts certainly sounded concerning, in fact, the mage decided he probably would’ve been very afraid, if it hadn't been for the strange veil dulling every sense. _And really, wasn't it better this way?_ It certainly felt better than running around like a fool, trying to save a kingdom that never wanted him in the first place. _That was right, there was no reason to resist. Give in. Give in and there will be no more pain._

He stared at the stranger before him. _Wouldn't it be easier, to end him now?_ The mage nodded, he raised a green smoke covered hand- “No more pain.” He whispered, because it seemed important, somehow.

"I'm sorry, Khadgar." The man said, resigned and so, so sad.

It made the mage pause, a frown on his lips. “Why?”

The man's eyes widened, but his response was careful. “I'm sorry,” He swallowed, tried to find the right words. “because I let everybody die.”

The mage turned his head in thought. That didn't sound right at all.

The man inched closer, just a little. “And now, I've failed you too. You- you don't deserve this. So, I'm sorry.”

The mage shook his head _. It doesn't matter. Destroy him, before he destroys you._ But somehow, it _did_ matter. “You did everything right.” He murmured.

The man shook his head sadly. “No, no. But _you_ did.” He stepped closer, as if it was that easy to merge the distance between them. " _You_ did everything right." He hesitated then, found the mage's eyes. “I'm proud of you.”

The mage froze. _Proud_ of him, now of all times? With this cruel, twisted magic ready at his hands- ready to _kill_? “You don't mean that.” He argued, because _‘I’m proud of you’_ was something people said as they left you behind.

The man blinked and there was sorrow in his eyes, deep and old. “I do. _Of course_ I do. You are the kindest and most passionate person I have ever-”

“Shut up!” The mage screamed, the green energy flaring up momentarily, and then dimming away again.

“Okay, it's okay.” The man had his hands up again.

The mage was breathing heavily. He wanted to cry, and scream, and rage and love, but then the numbness was spreading around his mind again and it felt like such a terrible loss, he could have cried. “ _Please_.” he choked, unsure what he was even asking for.

The man risked another step, closing the rest of the distance between them. “It's okay, Khadgar. Everything's going to be okay.”

_Silly mage, don't you remember that love only brings pain? He's looking for an in, so that he can destroy all you have become._

But the man was reaching, slowly and so, so carefully, until his hand rested on the mage’s shoulder. And he - _Khadgar,_ his name was Khadgar - didn’t stop him.

He gasped at the touch and the man froze, but relaxed when Khadgar didn't make a move.

Khadgar’s gaze fell to the ground and determined it best to stay there. “I’ll destroy everything.” He mumbled.

The man didn't react, but Khagdar could feel him tense. “You don't have to. Fight it.” He urged. He grabbed Khadgar’s other shoulder. “Please, look at me.”

After a moment, Khadgar complied.

To his credit, the man didn't flinch at the close proximity with Khadgar’s green eyes. “There you are.” He said instead.

Khaglar wanted to argue, he didn't _feel_ like he was there. His mind was mushy and numb and the pull of raw power too strong. He was afraid he would lose what little coherence he had miraculously managed any second, and then not come back again at all. “No.” He mumbled, shaking his head, and the green was already gathering in his hands again. _That's right, little mage. Be strong. We will take everything, together._

"Khadgar!" The man put his palms around Khadgar's face, forcing their eyes to meet. “I'm proud of you.” He repeated, desperate. “And you're not alone.”

“I'm always alone.” Khadgar couldn't tell if that was him or The Fell talking.

The man winced, but leaned closer, so that Khadgar could see wetness shining in his eyes. “Not today.” It sounded like a promise. “Fight it, Khadgar, and I will fight with you.”

That was the right thing to say, Khadgar choked and dropped the spell from his hands, putting them around Lothar's back instead. “Lothar.” His voice shook, like a switch being flipped all the emotions had come rushing through, a wave big enough to drown. “I know you.”

Lothar shivered at the words, but his grip on Khadgar was just as strong. “Yes,” He swallowed a lump in his throat. “you do.”

Khadgar knew other things too, the fog that had been clouding his mind receded enough to make him painfully, terribly aware of what had happened. He was corrupted by The Fell, and Fell was death and destruction, and it had killed Medhiv as it had killed so many others before.

_I made them strong. You’re nothing without me!_

Khadgar tightened his grip. “Lothar.” he repeated over and over.

“You're okay, you're going to be okay.” Lothar mumbled into his shoulder, trying to convince himself as much as Khadgar.

_Ha!_ The voice in Khadgar’s head laughed. _And how do you imagine that?_

“How?” Khadgar echoed. His limbs were already trembling with the exertion of keeping his head clear, he knew he couldn't keep it up for long.

Lothar pulled back enough to meet his eyes. He searched them, looking for signs of the struggle happening inside. He opened his mouth and closed it. “Because I won't let you go.” _I lost too much already_ , remained unsaid. But as he stared at Khadgar's fading expression, Lothar knew it wasn't enough. “Because- because you are light!” He blurted.

Khadgar frowned, making Lothar worry he'd said the wrong thing, but then the young mage's eyes filled with a strange determination. “From light, comes darkness,” He recited, gently pushing Lothar away. When he raised his hand, he was thinking about the warmth and protectiveness that was Lothar, and the light that engulfed the startled man was bright, arcane blue. Lothar stared at it with wary hope.

“and from darkness,” Khadgar continued, feeling arcane mixing with Fell until there was only pure, all-consuming magic. “ _light_.”

* * *

There were hands shaking him, careful yet determined. “Come on kid, you have to wake up.”

“Lothar.” Khadgar recognized instantly.

Lothar breathed out. “That's right. Now show me your eyes.” His voice was wary, as if he wasn't sure he could handle the answer.

Khadgar hesitated and did a quick self-evaluation. He still felt groggy and confused, but the numbness was gone, and he could remember everything clearly, as far as he could tell. He was aware of his arcane magic but wasn't sure about The Fell. If it was there, it must have been buried deeply… for now. Yet, he was afraid of Lothar's reaction when he did open his eyes.

“Come on, show me your eyes, Khadgar.” Lothar coaxed. “I'm right here with you, alright? But I need to see your eyes.”

So he did. The room was too bright, and too wrecked, and Lothar looked too wary and tired, but the other man sighed with relief and smiled warmly. "They're brown, Khadgar." He said.

Khadgar wasn't entirely sure it was over, but he decided to take the win for now and allowed himself to sag with his own relief. “You stayed.” He wondered.

“Where else would I have been?” Lothar asked incredulously. “You did good. I’m-” He chocked, thinking about those terrible moments when he was sure Khadgar was lost.

Sensing Lothar's thoughts, Khadgar forced a smile. “Hey, if you say it again, I might begin suspecting _you_ were the one hit by magic.”

Lothar chuckled, it was weak but they both managed to relax. He patted Khadgar's shoulder with affection. “Let's get you back to the castle.”


End file.
